


Flip the Switch

by An_Actual_Rat



Series: Radiodust Tropes [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Asexual Alastor, But Not the Good Kind, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Might get a little intense, Mobs, Punishment, Slow Burn, Smut, Some crude language, Soulmates, Switching bodies, Torture, Violence, a few porny scenes with angel dust and strangers, but not in the way you would normally think?, gang fights, kinda forced upon sex, kinda smut, maybe more in later chapters, very sexual angel dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Rat/pseuds/An_Actual_Rat
Summary: While alive, Alastor believed that he didn’t have a soulmate. He had never switched bodies with his soulmate before, and it was getting more and more unlikely that it would ever happen. That changed towards the end of his life when he switched with a mere child (don’t worry, nothing underage in here). Then, he died and landed himself in Hell.While alive, Angel was thought to be utterly insane. He kept getting glimpses of a horrifying place filled with gruesome demons. Why was he getting this instead of a happy, nice switch like everybody else?While dead, the two kept switching, for fate was determined to pair them together even though they were very different in their lifestyles.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Radiodust Tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579135
Comments: 174
Kudos: 1435





	1. Chapter 1

The crisp breeze bit at Alastor’s skin, but he paid no mind to it. It was on the verge of winter, late at night, and most people were inside, surrounded by their loved ones and comfortable in the little warmth their heaters managed to provide. Alastor was young, only around six or seven, and he had been sent by his parents to gather some firewood from where it was stored in the shed out back. He struggled to get the door to the shed open, and he had an even harder time shutting it once his arms were full of the wood. While he was straining to complete the task, his parents were inside, relaxing while listening to a radio station. 

Making his way back inside and to where his parents were in the sitting room, Alastor dumped them wood in front of the fireplace. 

“Place a few pieces into the fire, and then go to bed,” Alastor’s father demanded. 

Alastor frowned. “Can’t I stay up to listen to the radio with you guys?”

“No, sir,” his mother responded kindly, “do what your father told you and don’t argue about it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alastor carefully set a few pieces of firewood into the flames, trying not to burn himself. Then, he left the room, not bothering to ask his parents to tuck him in. They never had before, and did he care? No. He could take care of himself. 

As he left, he caught a few words from the radio. He could only hear a little bit before he was out of earshot, but it was enough to get his imagination running on what the rest could be about. 

“Our next guest is a special one: she claims to be the Switch of one Henry Ford! Can you believe that, folks? That’s a huge clai-“

The words were cut off as Alastor closed his bedroom door. He sighed as he glanced around, making sure neither of his parents had messed with anything. A few posters depicting the slogans of his own favorite radio shows lined the walls. A plain, black and white clock hung above his dresser. On the floor, there laid a few stuffed animals that had been gifted to him by relatives, their heads chopped off and stuffing thrown everywhere. It looked like a gruesome toy murder scene. 

Nope, nothing was tampered with! Everything seemed to be in place!

Alastor laid down on his bed, not bothering to pull the blankets over top of him. He let his eyes droop, giving into the tired energy trying to consume him. That night, he dreamt of having his own radio show, gaining power, and who his Switch could possibly be, though he did not fully understand that last one just yet. 

…

“So tell me,” the radio show host asked, intrigued by this woman’s story, “how did you know it was Mr. Ford when you switched?”

The woman perked up, eager to further explain herself. This woman’s name was Dorothy, and when she had heard that this radio show was looking for people to come talk about what made their life special, she knew it was her time to shine. She concocted her plan and applied to be on the show via mail. 

“Well,” Dorothy paused to add some unneeded dramatic effect, “he was standing in front of the designs for one of his cars when we switched. I know this because it had his name printed right at the top so people would know it was of his making and in his hand was a pencil since he had been sketching up the blueprints.”

“Did anything before this switch give you a hint of him being your Switch? Were there any other clues that suddenly make your situation make more sense now?”

Good, he was buying it. Dorothy could tell. She knew the station had been skeptical at first, but the more detail she added, the more believable it sounded. 

“One minute can be hard to find out many details about my Switch because he always seems to be working in his show. I had assumed that he just worked at a car shop repairing cars or something, but I never expected for him to be  _ the _ Henry Ford.”

“Fascinating! What was your initial reaction when you realized that…”

The interview went on, and for the moment, most of the listeners believed every single word of it. What reason could there be for a person to lie about their Switch? It was seen as taboo to use the system for reasons other than finding happiness with the one destined for them. 

Only later would it be revealed to have been a huge sham, called out by none other than Henry Ford himself. He would give his own statement, telling the world that he had already found his soulmate, and it was definitely not the crazy lady from the radio. The radio show was laughed at for hosting such a shameful interview without proper confirmation first. Their decrease in popularity would become worse with the decision to invite Dorothy back on, where she would give up the “truth:” her Switch was on the other side of the world, impossible to reach. 

Later still, Dorothy would be caught with another woman. It was a time in accepting of such a relationship, and so the two soulmates were torn apart. Switches became heartbreaking for them since they could never truly see each other ever again. Surely, Dorothy had to get some luck eventually, right? When this was all over, she’d ascend into Heaven with her soulmate someday?

A few months later, Dorothy’s Switch died in a tragic accident. Dorothy joined her in Hell two hours later. 

…

Alastor frowned as he glanced up at his father, who was scolding him for leaving a dead rat where a neighbor could see it. He wasn’t worried about his son’s sadistic tendencies - sure that it was just a phase - but he did not want the neighbors to question his parenting (if you could call it that). 

Alastor frowned when the performing arts teacher at school asked him why he was upset over not getting the lead roll in that year’s musical. He knew that he was better than all the rest, so why didn’t she?

Alastor especially frowned when his mother and father gave him a shitty rundown of the birds and the bees. 

“That doesn’t seem pleasant,” Alastor told them. 

“It isn’t,” his mother agreed, glaring at his father (who promptly ignored her). 

“Some day, you’re going to find the poor Switch that’ll be stuck with you. She’s going to want kids, and you better suck it up and give her some,” his father said. Alastor frowned at that as well. Wasn’t his Switch supposed to love and accept him? Weren’t they supposed to be perfect for each other? Then why would he be forced to give what he didn’t want to give? Why should he suffer through the nightmare of having a screaming child? 

That night, his mother made his favorite jambalaya for dinner as an apology for his father’s cruel words. He smiled then, for that was why she was his favorite. 

Inevitably, his father snapped at him for all the frowning that he did. 

“Frowning makes you weak! It shows that you’re giving up!”

That was the only advice his father had given him that he believed to be true. Frowning was weakness, but smiling in the faces of his enemies would make him more powerful. From that day on, he never frowned again. 

…

His mother and father were each other’s Switch. That was the term used for a person’s soulmate. The pair would switch bodies with each other for a minute at a time randomly throughout their lives. A person’s Switch was who they would be happy with in life, the only person to ever truly understand them. They would give them the love they deserve. Whether it led to romance, friendship, or hate, that love would always be there. 

Switching normally occurred for the first time before the age of ten. 

Alastor was nearing twenty and had never switched before. 

…

Finally, Alastor had done it. He got the very job he had had his eye on for so long. After years of hard, dedicated work, he rose to the top to become a radio show host himself. 

New Orleans didn’t know what hit them; they didn’t see him coming. He quickly gained an audience, which boosted his ego and fueled his pride. That smile never left his face. 

Alastor was living a good life, in his wise opinion, both at work and outside of it. 

It all started with one couple. He had passed them while on a walk through the sketchier part of the city. Nobody else was around. He happened to hear them talking about how glad they were to have finally found their Switch. 

Switch. 

Soulmates. 

Alastor still hadn’t switched. 

He still hadn’t found his soulmate. 

It was easy to go after them and slit their throats, but he found that he didn’t enjoy taking lives in that manner. No, he developed his own, unique style after that. Something more… entertaining! A side gig that would later boost his own radio show as he repeated the facts he “found” about the cases. 

He found himself enjoying it. Each corpse made him feel more powerful, especially when he saw how stumped the police were at figuring out who did it. Nobody suspected the soulmate-less radio host who reported on the crimes himself. 

Nobody suspected that Alastor had done every single one of them. 

“Extra! Extra!” 

“Serial Killer Loose in Louisiana!”

“Killer Strikes Again!”

“Is Anybody Safe?”

“Who Could It Be?”

“Extra! Extra!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll start responding to comments soon. I appreciate everybody who take the time to comment or leave constructive criticism. Usually I like to respond to them quickly, but I’ve been stressed and busy lately and wanted to get this chapter out first. Enjoy!

It was a new night, the perfect time to seek out another kill. Alastor sat in his usual spot in his studio, cleaning up and preparing in his head what he needed in order to carry out his plan. How many people had he killed by now? Honestly, he lost track. The number didn’t matter. What did was how powerful he felt. He was untouchable, it seemed. 

Yes, but tonight, Alastor would feel even more powerful. It was the dead of night sometime in 1933, and with a grin on his face, he left his studio and headed into the darkness. Next stop: the alleyways and mysterious corners that he called home. 

…

“Angel, darling, come here for a moment,” Angel’s mom called out, summoning her boy. 

“Yes, momma?” Ángel asked as he stepped into her room. His mom was sitting on her bed, his sister - Molly - already claiming her lap. 

“Momma’s gon’ tell us ‘bout boys!” Molly giggled. The twins were young, young enough that they couldn’t speak in long, thought out sentences, but old enough to understand what was going on around them and speak what came to mind. 

“Well, not just boys specifically,” their mom chuckled. “It can be about girls too. We wouldn’t want to make your brother uncomfortable.”

Angel was bewildered, but he climbed up onto the bed in order to sit next to his mother and sister. 

“Now,” their mom began, “I want to tell you about this lovely thing called soulmates. Every person has one. Sometime, likely in the next few years for you two, you will have your first switch with them.”

“Wha’s that mean?” Angel asked. 

“You will switch bodies with them.”

“I will turn into a boy?!” Molly cried out, horrified at the concept. 

Their mother laughed. “No, honey, it’ll only be for a minute before you switch back. It’ll happen more times throughout your life, even after you meet them, but it’s always for a single minute.”

“Will there be a mirror to see them? Or paper to write my name?”

“Well, there are some limitations,” their mother explained. “See, at first, everything is more vague. You won’t see as much. You might see a little bit of where they are, but not enough to give away their full location. The closer you get to meeting them, the more detail is revealed and the easier it is to figure out who they are.”

“So I can’t write my name?” Molly asked. 

“Sadly, no, the universe won’t let that happened. It may seem hard, or even close to impossible, to find them at first, but I promise that you will meet them someday.”

The three of them talked more about their Switches, their mom reassuring Molly again and again that she wasn’t going to end up becoming a man forever. Angel didn’t understand why she was freaking out about that so much. It wasn’t until later in his life when he’d understand why he didn’t have the same type of fears. Clothes meant for either gender looked great on Angel in his opinion, and he didn’t see why his mom made such a big deal about girls with him when guys were a whole lot more attractive. 

…

“Honey, aren’t you going to wish our son a happy birthday?” Angel’s mom asked her husband. “He and his sister finally hit double digits!”

“That demon of a child does not deserve any acknowledgement of his birthday from me,” his dad decided. Angel looked down at his lap from where he was sitting at the breakfast table, not surprised by his dad’s hatred towards him, but sad nonetheless. “He’s ten, yet Molly switched when she was eight. Aren’t they supposed to be twins? Why didn’t he switch?”

“Just because they’re twins doesn’t mean they are exactly alike in everything. He’s a late bloomer is all.”

The man barked out a cold huff. “Don’t make me laugh! Look at him! Look at the way he acts! The way you let him dress! The way he plays with Molly’s toys when he thinks we’re not looking! You say the two aren't alike? They are! It’s obvious they have the same mindset! Too bad it had to be a female one! He’s a fag! A disappointment!”

Angel wanted to cry, but he knew that he couldn’t in front of his dad. The man was cruel, and any weakness would surely lead to a painful punishment. They didn’t let just anybody become a mafia boss, and he sure wasn’t planning on pissing this one off during what was supposed to be a happy day. 

“Get out of my house,” his mom growled. 

“This is my house too, bitch!” His dad glared at her, not about to put up with what he considered to be shit. 

“Get out of my house and don’t come back until tomorrow! Don’t come back at all for all I care! I don’t want you here while I’m trying to celebrate my children’s birthdays!”

“Whatever, you’ll regret throwing me out later. You’ll come crying into my arms and beg me for forgiveness and to stay with you.”

As Angel’s dad stormed out of the house, he passed his other two children coming down the stairs, having just woken up. They looked concerned at the fact that their father was making a hasty retreat on such an important day, but once they heard their mom and brother’s cries from the kitchen, they forgot about him. The front door slammed shut as Molly and Arackniss made their way into the dining room to comfort their family. 

That night, their mom sobbed in the quiet of the master bedroom while her children slept. One of her oldest friends had left a few minutes before, bearing bad news. Her friend had told her that she saw her husband in the bed of another woman, no condom, no mercy, and wanted to let her know so that she wasn’t in the dark about his adultery. She knew that he purposely did it somewhere her friend would see. He wanted her to find out. 

Three days later, he was back in their bed, forcing her to beg after sending their children to their rooms without dinner. 

…

Angel was eleven when his father first brought him to get a feel of the mob life. He had been teaching him how to use a gun since he was three, much to his wife’s displeasure, and Angel was getting pretty good at using them. Soon enough, he would be mastering fighting on his own and learning how to survive on the streets, even if he had to kick his son out of the house for a few months for it to click in his brain. 

Of course, this was all being done against Angel’s wishes. He didn’t want to follow in his dad’s footsteps, but he knew he had no choice. 

“You ready to see what a real brawl looks like, boy?” His dad asked, sneering down at Angel in disgust. He hated the boy, but he still wanted him to be there to take over when he was gone someday. He and his brother would make tough bosses if his plan worked. 

“Sure,” Angel lied, not wanting to anger the man, especially if they were going to be around so many dangerous people. One order from his dad, and not one of them would hesitate to kill him. 

“For now, since you’d get in the way with your uselessness, stand back and watch as I show you how it’s done.”

They reached their destination, and Angel immediately felt nervous. There were way more men there than he had expected. Both sides were spitting at the members of the opposing gang. This was to be a fight between rival organizations, and Angel was to somehow stay out of it and survive. 

His dad stalked up to the boss of the other side, who was waiting there for him impatiently. They stood there threateningly, making nasty comments at each other, before his dad threw the first lunch. The war was on. 

Angel left the battlefield with minor injuries. His father had won, and he and his lackeys went off to drink and celebrate the victory. Angel was forgotten about, abandoned in an unfamiliar bloodbath. Those who were still living from the other gang were picking themselves up in shame. He didn’t want to be around them, so he ran off before they could find him and take their anger for having lost out on him. 

The whole situation made him feel mad. He had no way of getting home. He was angry at his father for taking him there in the first place. If only there was a way for him to forget what he was being forced into. 

“Hey” a voice stopped him. Looking up, Angel found himself face to face with a boy who had stepped out in front of him. He looked to be fourteen, but it was hard to tell with the guys around that area. 

“What?” Angel asked, not wanting to deal with whatever this dude wanted. 

“You look like you need somebody to show you a good time.”

This boy was smirking at him, and, honestly, Angel found it alluring. He was definitely interested in whatever this teen had in mind. 

“A good time?” Angel questioned. 

“A very good time,” the boy assured him. He slipped his hands onto Angel’s body, caressing his sides and pulling him close. Angel felt the boy press a leg up into his crotch, the tent in his pants twitching against Angel’s stomach. He could feel his own start to wake up. “I promise, it’ll feel amazing. Let me make you forget all of your problems, right here, right now.”

The boy was right: he did manage to make Angel forget his problems in that moment. So did the boy two days later, and the one a day after that. Soon, he found that he could even get paid for it, and the look on his dad’s face made it so much better. 

…

“Hey, you slut, get over here!” Angel’s dad yelled at him. The young boy sighed, knowing what was coming. 

It was odd to think that the year or two before, he had been so scared of his dad. However, now, at twelve, after losing himself to sexual pleasure and starting on drugs, he found himself not caring. The man still had the power to force him into this mob shit, and Angel wasn’t about to go against him on that, but no longer did he fear everything in the man. His father’s wishes for him to become as cruel as him would only end in Angel becoming strong enough to kill him himself. 

“Yes?” Angel asked as he stood next to the other man. 

“Take this gun and go shoot something in the woods. Stop sitting there doing nothing.”

“But it’s pitch black out.”

“Better take a flashlight, then.”

Angel reluctantly took the gun, grabbed a flashlight, and headed out into the woods. He wasn’t worried about animals bothering him. He did have a gun after all. There was a spot deep in the woods where nobody would be able to hear the shots and call the cops. That was his dad’s favorite place to shoot when he wasn’t shooting other people. It was also where he always brought Angel to practice. 

It happened when he got there. The moon shone over the clearing, giving him a little bit more light than his flashlight did. Angel brought the gun up, positioning it to aim as best as he could in the dark towards a target that was hung up. Every so often, his dad would come out to replace the targets when the old ones had too many holes in them. He must have done that recently, as there were only a few holes in them. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a dog barking. 

Dog? There shouldn’t be dogs all the way out there. 

Opening his eyes - when had he closed them? - Angel dropped what he had in his hands in shock. A knife? But didn’t he just have a gun? He was confused, but that quickly turned into sickening horror when he saw what was in front of him. There was a dead body. This was a murder scene, and he was right in the middle of it. 

Pain shot up his leg, and that was when he noticed that he was on the ground. A bang came from nearby in the alleyway that he was somehow in, followed by more barking. The pain in his leg obviously came from a gunshot wound, but he didn’t remember when or how he got there, much less when he was shot. 

“Not so smiley anymore, are we?” A man asked as he stepped over his body to stand over him. 

“Wh-Wha?” Angel tried to ask, but he found it hard to speak. Something wasn’t right. His body felt weird, too big, and his voice sounded like he had been through with puberty years ago. It was too deep to be his own. 

“Shut up!” The man yelled as he pointed his gun at the ground towards Angel’s feet. A dog was at his side, barking at him intensely. “Say hello to my sister for me, you son of a bitch.”

With that, the man raised the gun to point it at his forehead and…

Angel was once again surrounded by trees. His gun was in his hands, but it was lowered away from the target. 

Had he switched for the first time right then?

Looking around for any evidence with his flashlight, Angel noticed that the target had some new holes in it. The gun had been fired in his absence. In the target, the bullets left their imprints in the shape of a smiley face. 

Oh… he did switch. He switched and experienced the moment right before his soulmate died. He could feel that the man, that grown man, was dead now. 

…

Alastor wiped his knife on the shirt of the man he killed that night. There was a firm breeze that ruffled the dead’s clothing, the smell of blood hitting his nostrils. With a wide, insane smile, he breathed in deeply, embracing the scent that represented his victory. 

There was a bark, an oddly familiar one at that. 

Maybe he counted this victory too soon. 

“Alastor!” A man shouted at him down the alleyway, his dog yapping in front of him. Damnit, it was the blasted brother of that woman he killed a few weeks ago. He thought he escaped his notice, but obviously he caught onto who had killed her. “This is for killing the only person who has ever understood me!”

A shot rang out, and a bullet buried itself into Alastor’s leg. The pain caused him to fall to the ground. Usually, he was alright with pain, but the bullet got him good. It hurt like a bitch. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out what he was going to do. How was he supposed to escape this?

He thought and thought, only for the pain to disappear and for him to find himself in a dark, wooded clearing. 

“N-No,” Alastor struggled to choke out when he realized what happened. He finally switched with his soulmate. His soulmate who was now stuck for an entire minute with a man set on revenge, unable to escape due to the bullet that would bring agonizing pain, worse since they wouldn’t have expected to be in so much pain all of a sudden. 

Perfect timing. He finally got what he always wanted, but it would be short lived. How unfortunate, especially for his soulmate that would become soulmateless immediately. 

Looking down, Alastor noticed that he had a gun in his hands. It was a fairly powerful one. What exactly did his Switch get up to in the middle of the night? Looking more, he found that his Switch was a child still, probably in his early teens, yet here he was with a gun. 

Alastor knew that he didn’t have time to dwell on that. He would Switch back soon: back to his doom. The universe wouldn’t let him do anything to tell the other his name, but he could do something. 

Aiming with the gun, he shot at the nearby target, creating his signature smile into the material. Maybe later, the universe would allow his Switch to figure out who he was, and hopefully the smile would help. 

Back in his own body a few seconds later, Alastor grinned up at his killer. The gun was pointed at his head, but he found himself not caring. He wouldn’t give the man the pleasure of seeing him suffer. 

The dog continued to bark as the final blow shot out, killing him. All Alastor could hear, however, was static - intense, ear piercing static - as he died, his last thought of his soulmate and how proud he was for the badass scene he had found him in during his switch. 

…

“Honey, look,” Angel’s mom said to his dad one morning, a few days after the switch. She had a newspaper open in front of her, and she was pointing an article out to her husband. “Apparently some big serial killer in Louisiana was murdered the other night. It says the man who shot him turned himself in but doesn’t feel bad for getting rid of who killed his sister.”

“How do they know he was a serial killer?” Her husband asked. 

“Says the police had been stumped over a shit ton of murders over the years. When they searched this man’s home and work area due to these accusations of him being the one responsible for them, they found a bunch of evidence confirming it.”

“He got a name?”

“It doesn’t say. His family must want to keep it a secret from the world. I don’t blame them.”

Angel looked up from where he was eating breakfast. “Momma, can I see?”

“No, darling, I don’t want you seeing this,” she said.

When she flipped the paper over to read the back side, where the article continued, Angel managed to see a photo printed besides the article. It wasn’t of the serial killer since his identity was being kept a secret, but it was of the man who killed him. He swore it was the man who was pointing a gun at Angel’s soulmate during his switch. 

His mom spoke up again as she read the back. “How strange. It says the serial killer had a tendency to never stop smiling.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I’m thankful for all of you for clicking on this and reading it!
> 
> I want to apologize if this chapter is lacking a little bit in interesting content. It’s not my favorite chapter, and I sort of hate how I wrote it, but I also don’t think I can go back and make it better without ripping hair out of my own scalp, so this is how I leave it. I hope it’s better than I think it is!

Demons wandered the streets, many of them already drunk and unwilling to stop consuming alcohol. Most managed to blend in with each other, as much as one could in Hell, but there was one who gathered more attention then the rest of them combined. 

“Who is he?” A newbie asked the man standing next to him, gesturing to the guy who had quite a crowd gathered around him. This newbie was trying to make it less noticeable that he had just manifested recently, but he still needed to get information if he was going to survive. 

“Him?” The other man, who had been there since the 1700s, questioned. “He owns all the territory around these parts.”

“Territory? How much territory?” 

“A shit ton of it, man. He’s one of the overlords.”

The newbie thought it over before deciding on his first plan.“I think I can take him.”

The other man laughed, tried to stop, but continued to lose himself to that ridiculous statement. “That’s funny, kid. Funniest shit I've heard all day.”

The newbie just widened his grin, static surrounding his next words. “Oh, you’ll be in for a great show, then!”

He started to approach the demon in charge of that turf. It was time for a change in management. 

…

There were radios in Hell before, yes, but now _there were radios in Hell._ Demons glanced around, confused, as static filled the air, the sounds of radio stations changing by rapidly coming from all around. Every radio blared to life, more appearing from seemingly nowhere. They all settled on one channel at once, and then, heard by every damned soul awake and aware of their surroundings, a voice spoke. 

“Heeeeelllloo, ladies and gentlemen! My name is Alastor, pleasure to be broadcasting to you all! Welcome to the first of the new stations I will soon bring to you! We’ll have music, talk shows, trivia,  **live entertainment,** and more! Now, I just got here to Hell, so I need a good place to put my tower if I’m going to be doing this. I need the perfect place to put it. Oh, but where could that be? Hmmmmm… maybe my first special guest can help me figure it out!”

A ripping sound came through the speakers, followed by a masculine yelp and cursing. It was obvious that this “special guest” was there against his will. 

“You’re going to regret this!” The voice of one of the overlords of Hell growled.

“No, I don’t think I will!” Alastor replied. “I hope all of my listeners enjoy my first broadcast.”

The sounds of screaming began, and they didn’t stop for a solid twenty minutes. The residents of Hell were either listening in deep interest or trying to ignore it, not caring about the lives of other demons. Those who were curious as to who this new demon was were listening to every sound, trying to size up just how powerful this newcomer would become. 

“Awe, unfortunately he didn’t live as long as I had hoped he would. Oh well! That does it for today! I hope everybody has a marvelous day. I’ll be back soon enough with more entertainment!  **Stay tuned!** ”

…

“Let me see that newspaper,” a grouchy demon demanded, taking the paper out of the hands of who was selling it. 

**_The New Radio Tower Explained: Who is This Mysterious Demon?_ **

_ By Tom Trench _

_ A newly manifested demon being able to defeat an overlord sounds absurd, but Hell’s new radio host, Alastor, has proved it to be possible. This powerful being, who others have taken to call “The Radio Demon,” has gained a substantial amount of territory in his little time here, and he has indicated that he plans to be there permanently by placing a huge radio tower right in the center of his land. Demons speculate that he will be going after…. _

…

Alastor was loving his time down in Hell. It was truly a place where he belonged: surrounded by people who didn’t care about his sadistic behavior and having no police banging on his door whenever anybody suspected anything. He could kill almost anyone and nobody would even care! All it led to was him being respected and feared more! It was wonderful!

His radio show was a hit as well. Maybe it was because they feared him enough to not ignore his demands to be heard or maybe they actually wanted to listen, but either way he was becoming popular. His kills were broadcasted between hit music and game shows, each one as gruesome as the last. Some demons tried to take him down, thinking that he would be easy to beat since he was new. They quickly learned that failure came to those who tried, and many of them didn’t come back at all. 

Alastor always did like it when his prey came to him first. 

Afterlife was great… except for one thing. 

Alastor sat down in the chair closest to the lamp in a room at the top of his radio tower, a book in his hand. It had been a long week. He finally had time to relax. Opening the book, he tried to read, but his mind kept wandering off to something else. 

His soulmate. 

Since he had died a few months before, he had not had the time to think too much about his soulmate. Trying to gain territory and then keep it was hard work, but now that he had basically secured a place in Hell as a powerful being not to be messed with, he had a moment to remember the one time that he was able to switch with who was supposed to complete him. 

He wondered if his soulmate was sad that he was dead or if they were relieved to not have to deal with a murderer as a partner. Anybody would be scared of a scene like the one his soulmate had switched to, but they were also a measly child. That might have traumatized them. 

If only he could have more time with his soulmate to figure that out. Surely, he would never meet them, especially in a place like Hell. His soulmate was probably going to end up in Heaven and would never think about him again. 

Though, his soulmate was shooting a gun. Maybe it was practice for hunting, but what were they hunting exactly? Wasn’t his soulmate supposed to be perfect for him? Would that automatically make them the perfect candidate for Hell too?

Oh well. It was not like he was ever going to get to switch with them again - as he was dead - so he would never get to figure out who it was on the other side of their connection. 

…

Angel was fifteen when his dad hit him so hard that he couldn’t move for a week. During that time, all he could do was lay there in anger as his mom tried to keep his dad out of his room, not wanting him to make his injuries worse. He was in a lot of pain, but he still wished that he could escape the house to go partying or something. Being anywhere near his dad was torture, even if he wasn’t allowed to come into his room at the time being. 

“So what did you do to make him so angry?” Molly asked from where she sat next to him on his bed. His twin knew how easily bored and lonely he got, so she decided to keep him company while he was recovering. 

“Oh, you know,” Angel muttered, trying his best to be loud enough for her to hear, but also too lazy to do so properly, “went out the other night with the son of one of his biggest rivals. Had some good times, came home to bad times. It was well worth it.”

“Was it really?”

Angel peeked up at her from where he was cocooned in blankets, giving a slight shrug. “I’d say it was. What else did you expect from me? Surely you didn’t think he hit me because I came home late or got in a fight? He encourages that type of bad behavior! I just found something he doesn’t like so much, and I plan on using that to my full advantage.”

“It’s going to get you severely hurt someday, Angel,” Molly said, “worse than you are now. I’m worried that he’ll end up killing you someday.”

“Not If I kill him first.”

Molly shook her head before leaning down to press a kiss to Angel’s temple. “Not that I wouldn’t complain about that, but I also don’t want you to end up in jail, so maybe think about that one a little bit.”

Angel scoffed. “The police would probably thank me for getting rid of him.”

Molly let out a little giggle as she stood up. “Maybe so, but I want you to be careful. Now, I’m going to go make you some food. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

Angel didn’t say anything, but they both knew he was grateful for her efforts to make him feel better. 

He laid there for a little bit, staring at the door and waiting for his sister. He could hear her clanging around in the kitchen, singing a little bit as she “cooked.” He knew she was heating up some leftovers. She was only banging around dishes to annoy him and make it seem like she was actually doing something. They were the only two home at the moment; his mom and dad were out on some kind of date (Angel knew that they’d end up in a fight in the middle of it) and his older brother was serving jail time for something their dad framed him for. He would hopefully be out by the end of the week so that Angel could get back to teasing him. Arackniss sure did make things more entertaining when he was around. Part of this boredom he was feeling was due to his brother being gone. 

Molly had to be getting close to finishing the meal. He could hear the sounds of pan banging starting to calm down, which meant she was probably going to start plating the food soon enough (and by that, he meant “taking it out of the oven”). Angel’s stomach rumbled at the thought of food. He couldn’t wait. Soon his stomach would be filled with good food and HOLY SHIT, WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE?!

The air felt sinister - how that was possible, Angel didn’t know, but he shivered at the feeling. The world itself was dark, but the lights of the buildings around him had bright signs that told little of what they actually were. One place was called “Loser,” yet that told him nothing of what it actually was. He was too young to understand the true concept of bars and clubs yet, even if he did like to go out partying a lot. 

He didn’t recognize anything around him. Nothing looked like it did where he lived; it felt almost as if everything there held a dark secret and was simply waiting to show an unfortunate passerby the horrors it had to tell. Nearby, there were two creatures sluggishly stumbling down the street, talking loudly in slurred tones. They didn’t look human at all. One had large horns and a pointy tail while the other had fur covering his face, claws extending from his fingers. It frightened Angel. If he didn’t know better, he would say that this would be what he imagined Hell to look like. 

The two creatures spotted him. Their eyes grew wide as they hurried on past, not wanting to deal with him or piss him off. Angel didn’t know why they were so scared, but looking down at himself, he found that he was definitely not in his own body. 

Was… was this his fucking soulmate? Did he switch?

But… his soulmate died. He witnessed it, and then it was all over the news! Sure, they never said the man’s name, but he was certain it had to be him! He could feel it. 

Yet, here he was, switching. Why was his soulmate in such a disgusting, horrifying place. If this was what one of their more deserted streets looked like, he didn’t want to know what the rest of the place held in store. He was a teenager who was barely able to handle his own father at times, there was no way he could handle the streets of this hellhole. He couldn’t imagine how his soulmate did. 

…

Alastor was minding his own business in Hell when something magnificent happened. He found himself suddenly lying in a bed in a very plain, human room. He could sense that he was back in the living world, as the air was breathable and clean and nothing demonic was in the little sight he had from where he was under a hoard of blankets. 

Magnificent, indeed. He obviously just switched. It was unheard of to switch once one side died, but here they were, breaking those rules. Alastor had another shot at finding the only one who would be able to handle his murderous feelings. 

Another thing he noticed as he laid there was that his entire body was in pain. Something had hurt his soulmate badly enough for him to barely be able to move through the pain. If he ever figured out what, or who, had done that, they better watch out. 

Second thing he noticed was that there were footsteps approaching the door to the room he was in. A moment later, the door opened, and all Alastor could see was the legs of what he assumed to be a female coming into the room. 

“Hey, I brought you some of that lasagna mom made yesterday. I know you love her Italian cooking, so I figured it would cheer you up the most,” the girl told him. 

Alastor tried to open his mouth to speak, but trying to work somebody else’s body was difficult. He could only make a few sounds, but nothing that sounded close to a word. 

“Are you okay?” The girl asked. Alastor shook his head, not wanting to try and explain what was going on. Maybe his soulmate didn’t want others to know, he didn’t know. It would be best to let them explain it to her when they switched back. 

The girl set what he assumed to be the plate of lasagna on a desk nearby before coming closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to see how he was feeling. She started to speak a little bit in what was probably Italian, but Alastor understood none of it. The girl came closer into his line of sight. Maybe if he saw her face, it would help him figure out who his soulmate was somehow. She mentioned their mom, so he assumed this was his Switch’s sister or something. That could help a lot, but before he could see her face, he switched back. 

“Damnit!” Alastor grumbled, but it was too late to do anything but make his way back to his studio. He would have to wait until their next switch to find out more. For now, he decided to widen his cooking skills even more than they already were. Italian food sounded like fun to make. 

…

“Molly?” Angel asked when he noticed she was right there. “When did you get back?”

“When did I…? Are you okay? I told you I brought lasagna, but all you did was make baby sounds at me or something like that.”

“Oh, ummmmm….”

Molly looked concerned as she helped him painfully sit up in bed, handing him the plate of food.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” She asked. 

Angel took a bite of the food, his taste buds coming to life with bliss as his mom’s cooking filled his soul. “I think I might have switched with my soulmate.”

“Wait, really?!” Molly was excited. This was the first time, to her knowledge, at least, that her brother had switched. “It finally happened?”

Angel frowned. “Well, I’ve switched once before.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“Listen!” Angel looked at her in fear, knowing that he needed to tell her but also nervous of what she would think. “It was a few years ago, and I witnessed the murder scene my Switch created. Then, I saw the moment before he died.”

“Wait, died?” Molly tilted her head, not getting how his soulmate had died. 

“Yes, died, and this is the first time I have switched since. It doesn’t make sense. He’s dead!”

“Well, what did you see? Where was he?”

Angel looked down at his plate of food. “I’m not 100% sure, and I don’t know if I even believe myself when I say that I think it might have been Hell.”

...

Later in his life, Angel would grow more comfortable on the streets, and his switches to that insane place would be less and less scary each time. He would become more and more convinced that he was somehow switching to Hell. Either that, or he was growing absolutely insane. How he was switching when his soulmate was dead, he did not know, but he would not complain if it meant he would still get a chance to find them someday. That was why he decided to continue his actions in life, even following his father’s orders to kill sometimes. Now it was his goal to make it to Hell. He wanted to be where his soulmate was, and he already knew it would be impossible to get into Heaven with what he had already done, so might as well land there with a bang. 

With a bang, he did. Seemed like his slutty actions in life landed him straight on the front door of the overlord Valentino. The two made a deal, and suddenly Angel had a very powerful pimp. He was on his way to becoming the biggest name in the porn industry in Hell. 

Angel thought that getting to Hell would make it easier to find his Switch, but Hell was massive. It could take years to find him, especially with fate itself preventing them from figuring out certain things too fast. It looked like he had some more searching to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I need to explain a few things before we get rolling with this chapter: 
> 
> 1.) I am an asexual female. A lot of how Alastor feels in this story is reflected off of my own thoughts about sex, though some of it is also changed due to his personality and how I feel he would view sex and what he would find pleasurable. That leads me to my next point.
> 
> 2.) There are many different types of asexuality and it can’t all be filed under a single stereotype. Some asexual people still find sex enjoyable when with the right person or they might simply be sex repulsed whatsoever. I feel like Alastor would probably be more towards the latter, but when taking into account the fictional laws of the universe I have thrown into the equation, what with soulmates and all, I feel like he would be attracted to his soulmate’s pleasure and/or like the idea of him being the only one his soulmate can focus on. I also think he absolutely goes nuts when it comes to murder, but that’s a whole other story I could get into. 
> 
> 3.) I have no idea how the smuttier scenes will turn out in this story since, as I said, I myself an asexual. I have not had sexual experience myself (especially not that of two males since I am a female), so I don’t know if I’m writing it completely correct. I shall apologize for any mistakes I make with it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Working for Valentino was a lot different than Angel Dust had expected. He knew that he would be sacrificing some of his freedom to the overlord, but he didn’t realize that he would be practically giving ALL of it to him. He barely had a say for himself. It was always “go do this” and “go do him,” all with fake appreciation. Sure, Valentino gave him fancy outfits and paid for his things, but was it worth it? No! Valentino OWNED him, and that was just as bad as when his dad thought he had control over him. If not as bad, then worse! Valentino didn’t think he owned Angel. He knew he did.

Angel almost - ALMOST - wished that he was back with his father. At least then he could get away with sneaking out and rebelling against the man. Sure, he would get punished, but his entire existence didn’t completely rely on him being happy. He didn’t have a signed contract with him. 

His father didn’t have people watching his back at every second of the day. He was a crime lord, yes, but he never expected to get shot in his own home by his own son. He didn’t see it coming. No, Valentino would hear of his plan from a mile away. There was no escape. 

“Angie, baby, I have a job for you,” Valentino told him when he walked into the studio. No “hello” or “how are you?” Only a demand that he go out immediately to earn him some cash. 

“I’m ready for anything, Daddy,” Angel said, scared for his job but also hoping it would lead to a fun time that would let him forget like it did when he was alive. 

“Some rich asshole has requested you. Make sure he’s pleased so that he feels obliged to tip extra. Here’s where he wants you to meet, and don’t go spreading around that you slept with him. He doesn’t want his wife to find out.”

Angel took the paper with the man’s location on it before heading out. The rich ones always had the biggest needs and requests, but the end paycheck was always mind blowing, so Angel was fine with whatever the demon would want. Frankly, he couldn’t wait. Maybe Valentino would give him enough to buy that expensive skirt he’s been wanting if he goes through with this. Maybe the tip itself would be enough! Valentino would normally let him keep his own tips. If not, he’d be forced to do side gigs to earn enough. He really wanted that skirt. 

Angel arrived at the location, and oh, man. The demon even looked like a rich asshole. 

“I plan to fuck the living daylights out of you,” the pompous man smirked once he saw Angel. 

“Those died when I did, but maybe you can light the fire once more,” Angel retorted, matching the dirty flirt with his own language of lust. 

“I like the way you think,” the demon said as he led Angel into a nearby club, set on using one of their rooms for their secret deed. 

As they began, Angel found it completely worth putting up with his snooty attitude. The closer he came to an orgasm, the more he wished for it never to end. 

…

Alastor felt like he finally created the perfect dish of spaghetti. After months of testing flavors and figuring out what worked best with each ingredient, he was fairly confident that it couldn’t get better than what he had made. He put together a beautiful plate of the delicious food, and he sat down to eat it. He placed a forkful of noodles into his mouth, ready to see if it was as perfect as he thought. 

Mmmmm, yes, that was scrumptious, if he didn’t say so himself! His soulmate was bound to love it!

His soulmate was bound to love it. 

Love it. 

He did not love this feeling one bit. 

Alastor was spread out on his stomach, clothes seemingly gone. He felt exposed to the world, even though he knew he was in a small room where most demons couldn’t see. Only one other demon could see him right now, or, well, not him, but him in his soulmate’s body. 

This other demon was the biggest problem Alastor had because he wAS CURRENTLY THRUSTING HIMSELF IN AND OUT OF HIS BODY. 

Alastor didn’t know how to feel. On one hand, his soulmate’s body was reacting on its own, it seemed, too aroused to calm down at that point. He was insanely hard, and he could feel an orgasm building up from the actions taking place. Alastor might have been asexual, but he did know what an orgasm felt like, of course. He wasn’t an absolute prude, he just didn’t like sex. On the other hand, he wanted to be sick with the sudden touches he was feeling. On good days, he could tolerate a handshake initiated by other people. On bad days, he didn’t want anybody to be in a ten foot radius of him. Being attacked all of a sudden with touches not only on his outsides but on his insides as well made him feel awful. 

“You feel so good, baby, just like that,” the man behind him groaned, oblivious to the current situation going on in the body he was fucking. “You’re going to be tipped so good, just you wait. You feel amazing.”

Ah, so his soulmate was some kind of prostitute, it appeared. That meant he - he was now completely certain he was a he - enjoyed sex a lot most likely, which clashed with Alastor’s own feelings. He wondered how that would work in the future. Alastor had never thought about whether or not he would feel comfortable being more intimate with the one he knew he would come to love. He guessed it would have to be a conversation he had with himself later, as he was too busy trying to make it through this traumatic experience to do anything else. He believed he wouldn’t want to think about sex again anytime soon after this. 

The pressure built up in his body, and Alastor didn’t know if he would be able to contain it in. He really didn’t want to have an orgasm in his soulmate’s body. He didn’t want to cum over something he normally didn’t get off on. It felt… wrong. 

Luckily for him, they switched back right as he felt the orgasm coming. He was back in his own body, completely unaroused, and not mourning the loss of the ecstatic feeling he would have had if he had stayed for a moment longer. It was relieving to have control over himself again. 

Looking down at the plate of spaghetti in front of him, he noticed that some of it had been eaten. It seemed that while he was suffering at the hands of whoever was claiming his soulmate for himself, his Switch had been eating his spaghetti that he worked so hard on.

Well, he had made it with the intentions of his Switch consuming it someday. Maybe now the man would be thinking of him while he was having his orgasm instead of whoever he let touch him. Alastor was far from jealous, as he didn’t really care what his soulmate got up to in his time before they meet as long as he wasn’t unhappy because of it, but he couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the thought of his soulmate only being able to focus on him. 

Yes, that would be nice. He never wanted to go through that experience again - oh, they better not switch during his soulmate’s times of passion ever, EVER again - but he could get behind his Switch only thinking of him during those sessions. 

He could get off on that. Alastor felt the sudden need to lock himself in his room and kill something. 

…

Angel stared down at the plate of food in front of him. A moment ago, he was getting railed by that stuck up dick, but now here he was: facing a plate of the prettiest pasta he had ever laid his eyes on. He had to try it. Picking up the fork, he stuffed some of it into his mouth, groaning at how good it tasted. It was so much better than the sex he was having a few seconds before. 

Oh, his poor soulmate. If he was here eating this amazing spaghetti, that meant his Switch was putting up with a sudden stuffed ass. Angel had no idea how his soulmate felt about sex, but he sure hoped this didn’t make him think less of him. He knew he was a slut. He just hoped his soulmate could still accept him for it. 

Angel continued to eat the spaghetti. It was too good. If only he had time to finish the whole plate. He consumed mouthful after mouthful, wanting to remember that flavor once he switched back. Who knew how long it would be before he could taste that again. 

Another mouthful later and he was back in his own body again, the taste of spaghetti gone and pleasure rippling up through his body. The demon behind him finished up as well, pulling out, standing up, and leaving Angel where he laid. 

“Thanks for the fun time,” the demon said as he slid some cash into Angel’s hand. “I think you deserve this. I’ll be calling Valentino for more sometime in the future, so be prepared for that.”

The demon left, and Angel found that he had given him a very generous tip like he had hoped. However, his mind was no longer on the skirt. Instead, he could only think of that spaghetti and what talent his soulmate had to be able to make it so perfectly. 

…

Over the next few decades, Angel and Alastor continued to switch every now and then. They never found any clues too important to give away who each other were, but each switch made them appreciate the other even more. Angel got to eat Alastor’s cooking again one more time, but was disappointed that it hadn’t happened since 1984. His soulmate must have gotten even better at cooking since then. Luckily, they had never switched while Angel was on the clock again, but there were times when Alastor could feel the soreness of Angel’s body when they switched. He could tell that not all of Angel’s customers were gentle with him. Some were quite rough. 

At that point, Alastor realized that his soulmate was down in Hell too. He recognized a few of the streets he was on, but by the time he found a moment to go check out those areas, there would be no signs as to who the man could be. He was getting more and more frustrated with how long it was taking to find his Switch, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. 

…

“What the fuck?” Angel said out loud. He could remember his first switch when he couldn’t say a single word with his soulmate’s body, but now he could speak in sentences. Too bad the universe never let them switch when there were others around he could talk to in order to ask who he was. 

Well, there were never any alive demons who could help. In front of him was another bloody massacre, worse than that of the murder scene from their first switch. The difference between then and now was that before, Angel was terrified, and now, he had seen worse so it didn’t bother him all that much. This was Hell, and his soulmate had been a serial killer in his life. He didn’t expect anything less. 

What confused him, though, was the place he was in. It was a small room with only tiny microphones dangling down from the ceiling at even intervals. Angel could only guess that his soulmate liked to record his murders as they happened. Honestly, he found that sort of hot. 

In front of him laid the corpse of a demon, hacked to bits and having no chance of ever being resuscitated. Angel hoped that the microphones were off now so that there wasn’t an awkward silence in his soulmate’s recording, but he was positive that they were probably on since there was a massive amount of static circulating around the room. He couldn’t think of any other reason as to why that static would be there. 

Okay, so this room creeped Angel out a little bit more than he liked to admit. He had never seen shadows warp like they did in those corners, and he could swear that the static changed with his mood. Was this how his soulmate felt when he found out about his activities? Could the feelings he was having at seeing this gruesome scene be the same as his soulmate finding out that his Switch liked to have sex? He could only wonder. 

He was more than relieved when they switched back.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was used to hitting low points in his life (and afterlife). In fact, it felt like every moment of his conscious state was a low point. However, he almost always had a place to stay or spend time, so finding himself out on the streets after being ditched by his most recent fling felt lower than his usual lows. His body hurt, the air was turning colder, and he just wanted to lie down in a bed to get some sleep. If only he could convince Valentino to give him a place to sleep that night, but he knew it would be a fruitless attempt and he would only be laughed at. No, he was on his own. 

It wasn’t too late into the night yet, but it was dark and the area he was in looked to be deserted. There wasn’t much else besides boarded up homes around him, and those who did live there were out at the bars to get shit faced. Angel felt incredibly alone from where he was curled up next to a house; it was lonely, but quiet. He could possibly get some shuteye there if he really tried. 

Angel was shivering against the house, trying his best to make himself pass out so that the night would fly by quickly. He was on his way to a fitful sleep when he was interrupted by headlights appearing from down the road. 

Strange; not many cars drove down these roads so late into the night. Angel wondered where it was going, especially with how fancy it looked. He watched as it came closer, assuming that it would pass him completely, but he was taken by surprise when this massive limousine stopped right next to him. He was even more surprised when the door opened and Hell’s own princess stepped out of the vehicle. 

“Hey, are you alright?” The daughter of Lucifer herself asked him. 

“Uhhhhh, yeah, living it out here on the streets, ya know? Hoping for some sleep to come by and take me with it,” Angel tried to joke, knowing it was falling short. 

“Well, hey, what if we could help you? My friend and I have this-“

Charlie was cut off by another girl jumping out of the limo, pulling her aside. Angel watched with an eyebrow raised as she tried to poorly whisper to the princess, and he was clearly able to hear every word they were saying. 

“Do you know who he is, Charlie?!” The girl asked, glancing over at Angel with a disgusted look on her face. 

“A guy who needs our help?” Charlie responded with a hopeful look. 

“No! That’s Angel Dust! He’s the biggest name in the porn industry! He’s probably out here looking for some trouble or a man to seduce! We can’t just invite somebody like that to the hotel! We need to start small.”

“Uhhhh, you know I can hear you, right, toots?” Angel added in. The girl glared at him, causing him to put his hands up in surrender. He looked away, pretending not to still be listening. 

“Vaggie,” Charlie laid her hands on Vaggie’s arm to calm her down, “he’s alone out here and was about to fall asleep on an empty street. I know he’s well known in Hell, but maybe that’ll lead to more publicity for us? Besides, I can’t let him stay out here when I know I can help. Please?”

Vaggie groaned, but eventually she agreed. She and Charlie approached Angel again, who looked up curiously, wondering what they were going on about. 

“Listen,” Charlie said to Angel, “Vaggie and I have created this new hotel for demons where they can go to redeem themselves and possibly make it to Heaven.”

Angel stared at her blankly, not believing what he was hearing. “Say what now?”

Vaggie sighed. “We’re trying to rehabilitate demons! Problem is, we don’t exactly have any guests yet, and we need to get it started somehow.”

“So why are you telling me any of this? If you think I’m going to jump on the idea of becoming a good little demon, you’re very wrong,” Angel laughed at the concept. Him? Rehabilitated? His goal was to get to Hell, so why would he want out of it now?

“Okay, so I know you probably won’t want to do this,” Charlie said, “but it would give you a place to stay for a while.”

“A place to stay?”

“Yeah, you can stay there as long as you keep clean!”

Angel thought about it for a moment. He did really need a place to stay, as it was getting dangerous to be on the streets, especially with the extermination day so close upon them. Staying clean would be hard, but they wouldn’t know whether he was truly clean or not. He could tell them he was, give them some fake evidence, and then still go out to do his job discreetly, all while keeping his new residence! It was perfect. 

“Why not?” Angel agreed, letting the two girls lead him to the limousine. Vaggie obviously didn’t trust him still, but as long as he convinced Charlie of him “being good,” he felt that it would be enough. Vaggie obviously went along with what she did. 

This was the best plan ever. Maybe he’d even be able to concentrate more on finding his soulmate now that he had his own bed to sleep in. Everything would be great as long as he kept this new agreement away from the ears of Valentino.

Who knew what he would do if he found out that Angel was “trying to go clean,” no matter how fake it was. 

…

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Angel questioned. They were back at the hotel now, and Charlie had shown him his room before dragging him back down to the main lobby area. She set him on a couch before piling a bunch of blankets on top of him, trapping him in the heat and comfort so well that he couldn’t move his arms. 

“Are you cold anymore?” Charlie asked. 

“Well, no-“

“Then yes it’s necessary! It means it’s working!”

Charlie was way too excited for the hotel to have its first guest, even though both of them knew he would not be their first success if they ever had one. She wanted to make sure he was happy and comfortable in the hotel so that he spread around how great and safe of a place it was. She would be so hospitable that he would be forced to love the place. It was a foolproof plan. Charlie hummed a happy little song as she left the room to grab some food for him real quick, grinning at Vaggie on her way out. Vaggie shook her head at her with a soft smile before also leaving the room, not wanting to deal with Angel Dust at the moment. 

All Angel could see from where his face peeked out of the blankets was the doorway leading into the kitchen. It was a simple door, nothing too extraordinary about it, and it could have been placed in any other building and be normal there. It was completely unrecognizable. 

Which was exactly why he had to switch right when he was only able to look at something that would not give his soulmate any clues as to where he was at. 

“Well fuck my life,” Angel said as he stared at the radio that was placed next to him on a side table beside the couch. He was in what looked like a plain living room, sitting on what appeared to be the most comfortable couch. It was so much better than the one Charlie was forcing him to lay on. 

Wasn’t this Hell? Why did his soulmate have such nice things? 

Unfortunately, there still wasn’t anything that would give away his soulmate; at least, there wasn’t anything obvious that would give him away to Angel. Maybe there was something in here that was a huge hint, but since he had no idea who his Switch was, there was no way for Angel to figure that out. Since his soulmate seemed to own his own house or area in a building or something like that, that meant he must be somewhere higher up in the food chain. 

If only Angel could figure out who exactly he was. 

…

Alastor was bored. 

He found enjoyment in many things: murder, suffering, his radio show, fighting, misfortune, failure, cooking, pain, misguidence, and more, but there were times when he wished that he could find new entertainment elsewhere. He wanted to become inspired again so that he could bring new torture methods to his shows when he had special guests. He wanted that sweet inspiration to cook new recipes with. It wasn’t fun when he was lacking in the inspiration category. 

His soulmate wasn’t helping, either. Whenever they switched, there were no real hints to figuring out who he was. Finding his Switch would definitely give him more motivation and help him find that sought after inspiration. He would have somebody to show off to; a person to impress; a man to woo away from those sexual encounters his soulmate loved for some reason. His soulmate would give him more of a reason to kill in order to prove he was the best for him. Alastor desperately wished for a way to get closer to finding this person. 

And finally, it happened. He got a new hint. 

Alastor was sitting in the living room space he created in his radio tower. He needed somewhere peaceful to sit alone sometimes, so he got a couch that reminded him of his mother and filled the rest of the space with useless objects that one would normally find in a living room. The radio next to the couch was the only thing he ever regularly used when he went there. 

He went to turn on the radio when he found himself switching with his soulmate. 

“Where am… oh,” Alastor rolled his eyes. What was up with his soulmate and hiding under piles of blankets? That was how he glimpsed his sister before, and now here he was again, trapped under more, starting to get hot and wishing for an escape. All he could see from where he was laying was a plain door. He swore he had a door similar in his own tower. It was so bland. 

Alastor waited there, expecting to spend the entire minute bored under this pile of blankets. However, to his utmost surprise, the last person he would have expected to walk in did. 

Lucifer’s daughter, Charlie, walked in, bearing food. She stood right in front of him, in his line of sight, and bent down to talk to him. 

“I didn’t know what food to grab, and frankly, we don’t have much here, so I could only get you some of the leftover pizza we had in the fridge. I brought some cold pieces and heated up pieces in case you preferred it one way or the other,” Charlie said, placing the food down next to where he was laying. 

Seriously, what was up with his soulmate and laying under blankets while females brought him food?

Alastor wanted to tell Charlie where his soulmate could find him. He wanted to give it all away so that they could meet. Unfortunately - UNFORTUNATELY (Alastor cursed the universe in his head, pissed about the situation) - he switched back before a word could come out of his mouth. 

Whatever. He was mad that he couldn’t get her to help them meet, but now he had a big hint: his soulmate knew the princess of Hell. If he could find out where she was lurking nowadays, he could make his way to his soulmate. 

It was time to do some research and find out where Charlie was hiding. 

…

“Hey, are you alright?” Charlie looked worried.

“Wait, how long have you been in here?” Angel asked. He switched back to find Charlie there with him, which meant she had to have returned while his soulmate was in his body. 

“I got here a few seconds ago, why?”

“Did he speak to you?”

“Did who speak to me?”

“My soulmate! We just switched! Did he say anything to you?”

“Umm, no? I thought only the living switched.”

Angel scoffed. “Well, obviously there are special cases, like with my Switch and me.”

Charlie smiled. “Awe, well, I’m happy that you have a soulmate. Do you know who it is?”

“No, that’s why I was asking if he spoke to you.”

“Sadly, no, but I’m sure you’ll find each other soon! Now, eat this pizza and get to know the hotel! You’re going to LOVE IT HERE!”

…

It had been two weeks since they had switched. Alastor was making no process in figuring out where the princess could be. Nobody knew how to find her, not even some of her dad’s closest allies. They all told him that she left home for some kind of “stupid project,” but they didn’t know where she went for it. 

He was walking down the crowded streets, trying to find any type of clue, when he came across a large group of demons surrounding the television screens. Getting closer, he found that they were watching the news. Right there, explaining the “stupid project” he had heard about, was Charlie. She was trying to convince demons that some kind of hotel could send them off to Heaven eventually. What a load of bullshit. 

It was time to find that hotel. He could convince Charlie that he wanted to help, that he wanted to watch demons suffer and fail (well, he did want to see that, but that wasn’t his biggest goal). Instead, he would subtly try to figure out how she knew his soulmate. He would find him for sure. 

Alastor continued to watch the picture show. It was very entertaining, and he usually wasn’t one to watch television. He didn’t really enjoy the newer technology, but he had to admit that it helped him find what he was looking for this time. He really loved how her first guest at the hotel already managed to fail spectacularly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day? Woah!

“Val, take a look at this,” Vox said to his fellow overlord. “You’re really going to want to see this.”

“What is it?” Valentino asked, turning his head to see what the other demon wanted to show him. On the television screen was a showing of the news, complete with live footage of the princess of Hell explaining how her new rehabilitation hotel had one guest: Angel Dust. 

So that was where the slut had been staying. Valentino figured he found a new place to sleep for the night since he wasn’t crying at his own door, but he never expected that he would be there. What did the dumbass think he was doing? Rehabilitation wasn’t possible for him. He belonged to Valentino, and there was nothing he could do to get away. 

“What are you going to do?” Vox asked. 

Valentino smiled. “I’m going to let him think he’s safe for a day or two, and then I’m going to punish him.”

...

Charlie and Vaggie were angry with Angel’s decision to join that turf war with Cherri Bomb. Charlie pretended like she wasn’t as mad as she was, but Angel knew that she was fuming on the inside. Vaggie was straight up blazing in anger on the outside, but he didn’t really give a damn about her. If only they knew about his other activities he had gotten away with so far during his time at the hotel. They would have exploded with that news, so he kept it to himself. 

Angel was sat on the couch in the hotel’s lobby, sucking on his popsicle when Charlie came back in from whatever she was doing outside. He was about to open his mouth to ask her something, maybe try to cheer her up somehow, when there was a knock on the door. 

“Who the hell waits until somebody closes the door to come up and knock like that?” Angel whispered to himself. Vaggie, who was sitting nearby, raised an eyebrow at him, to which he shrugged. He was genuinely curious! Whoever it was knocked seconds after Charlie shut the door, which meant they had to have seen her outside! Unless they had teleportation skills or something, it didn’t make sense, and Angel didn’t know anybody who had abilities like that. 

Charlie was panicking when she ran over to tell Vaggie who was at the door. It was somebody known as the “Radio Demon” apparently, but Angel didn’t recognize the name. Whoever it was freaked them out a lot. Frankly, Angel didn’t really care. 

He had to laugh, though, when the demon came waltzing in right after Vaggie told Charlie not to let him in. 

Holy shit, was this dude hot! Ooooooo, wee, did he perfectly fit Angel’s type. That was a man right there. He wanted to approach him, flirt with him, seduce him, but from his stature and the way he presented himself, Angel could tell that he was important. He could be another one of the overlords for all he knew. Angel would have to observe a little bit longer before he decided how to approach this demon. Besides, from what he could hear, he wanted to help with the hotel, and Angel didn’t like to try to get with somebody who would be around him for a while. Sometimes demons got too clingy, and he didn’t want to deal with somebody who wasn’t his soulmate for longer than he had to, even if they were a perfect piece of man. 

Vaggie explained to him who this demon was, and Angel found that he was right: Alastor was one of the overlords of Hell. Honestly, he found that more attractive, not that he would tell anybody else that. He knew how overlords could be. They were crueler than most, giving punishments to others and torturing those they don’t like. He didn’t know how similar Alastor would be to Valentino. Angel would allow himself to flirt a little bit, but he would hold himself back at least some, especially since the other demon turned him down very quickly at his first attempt. 

So, yeah, Alastor was with them now, and he had extreme amounts of power that could take out Sir Whatshisface (Angel didn’t care to learn his name) with a snap of his fingers. Things were bound to become interesting. 

…

Step one of Alastor’s plan was complete. He managed to worm his way into this hotel’s staff, convincing Charlie to let him help. They didn’t make a deal, but what he got was better: she worded her order in his favor. She told him he could help for as long as he wanted… as long as HE wanted. Therefore, if they wanted to get rid of them, he had the order that would let him stay. He would not want to leave until he found his soulmate. 

The staff there were all very interesting. Charlie herself was very optimistic, and Alastor couldn’t help but find himself laughing aloneside her bubbly attitude sometimes. Sure, he saw the darker side of society, but whenever she made a happy comment, he just had to laugh at how absurd they were! This was Hell! Nothing about that place was supposed to be good! Still, he found her entertaining. 

Vaggie was a small ball of anger that Alastor loved to pick on. Everything he did seemed to piss her off, and he found that amusing. He knew she didn’t trust him one bit, but did he care? No! She wasn’t part of his plan, so he didn’t need to impress her. 

There was also their… guest. Could he call him a guest? He was more like a freeloader who snuck out to do exactly what he promised them not to do. Alastor always let it slide, since he found it hilarious, but he knew the others didn’t even know. Yes, Angel Dust was one odd character, and that was something coming from him. Alastor would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued by the other. If he wasn’t so averse to that type of behavior, he would even say that he found the man attractive. 

Alastor was working on some paperwork that would lead to improvements on the hotel. He was sitting at the table in the dining room since there was the most space there to spread everything out. Sitting at the other end of the table was Angel Dust, eating some well deserved chicken nuggets after living off of popsicles for a few days. He was quiet for a few minutes, letting Alastor work, when he grew bored. 

“So, Smiles,” Angel spoke up, destroying the almost silent atmosphere. It would have been completely silent if not for Alastor’s constant buzz of static, which Angel did not mind one bit. He found it rather soothing. Silence terrified him, as his father would use silence against him while he was alive. 

“Yes?” Alastor asked without looking up from what he was doing. 

“Where exactly did you come from? Like, where did you live when you were alive?”

Alastor paused, glancing up at the porn star. The smile never left his face, but Angel could tell that he was puzzled by the question. “Why do you want to know?”

Angel gave a single shrug. “I’m bored.”

“Hmmmm, well,” Alastor began as he went back to the paperwork, “I lived my entire life in Louisiana.”

“Louisiana? So you’re from the South! Interesting.”

“Why, are you Southern too?”

Angel laughed. “Far from it! I’m from New York, baby! I got that cold weather! Though, when you first came to the hotel, I heard you mention something about the stock market crash, right?”

“Yes, indeed,” Alastor said. “Such a tragic event… for others!”

“Yeah, I guess it didn’t really hurt my family when all of our income came from what my dad stole from others, but whatever, I barely remember it anyway since I was young when it happened. Does that mean you were alive in the 1930s?”

Alastor stopped to think for a moment, his grin widening. He chuckled to himself before answering, “I guess you could say that!”

Angel took that for a yes. “So, Louisiana in the 1930s… you ever heard of that serial killer from down there? In New Orleans? It was all over the news even where I was at, so I’m sure you must have heard it somewhere down in the actual state.”

Alastor looked up at him again, suspicious. “Why do you want to know, exactly?”

“I don’t know, I’m curious. It seemed to be a big deal back then, and they never said the guy’s name, so I guess I was wondering if you knew anything about him. He was murdered or something, and I remember the media sucking up all the gossip on it, yet a name was never leaked.”

Alastor didn’t know how to respond to that. It was obvious that Angel was asking about him without knowing it, but he knew there had to be a different reason than him just being curious about it or else he wouldn’t have asked so eagerly as he did. It would probably be best to deny it being him for now. He didn’t want Angel thinking he could get away with anything just because he knew who he was in his time alive. 

“I remember there being a serial killer on the news, but I’m afraid that I don’t know much more than you probably do,” Alastor lied. 

Angel sighed before acting like he wasn’t saddened by the fact. “Alright, I see. Thanks for humoring me.”

With that, Angel got up and left, not even attempting to give a flirty comment as he walked away like he usually would. Alastor wondered what his problem was. 

…

Damn, Angel had been hoping that Alastor would know who his soulmate was. Angel didn’t want to straight up say that the serial killer was his soulmate, but he almost did when it seemed like Alastor didn’t want to talk. Luckily, he got the information he wanted out of him anyway, even if it was no information at all. 

It had been decades since his first switch, and it felt like he was no closer to finding his soulmate than he was then. Even getting to Hell didn’t help. He searched and he searched, but there weren’t enough clues around to guide him to who it could be. 

Maybe he was destined to be alone forever, trapped in this endless cycle of bedding strangers. Was he not supposed to get out of that at all? He would give up all of his sexual desires if it meant he could find the one who would love him for him. What if the universe was messing with him? What if he never found his soulmate? Or worse! What if he did and Valentino ruined it right away?! He was still contracted to him!

Speaking of Valentino…

“Fuck, what does that bastard want now?!” Angel cried out as he saw that he had a new message from Valentino on his phone. Opening it up, he froze. 

Valentino wanted him to come down to the studio. He didn’t use any pet names or anything like that, which meant he was probably in trouble. But… what could he have done to piss him off?

Oh, shit, Charlie told the entirety of Hell that he was at this hotel. Valentino wasn’t going to like that. 

There was no way out of it. Angel had to go to the studio if he wanted to get the better end of the punishment. The longer he took to get there, the worse it would be. 

Angel left the hotel without telling anybody where he was going, assuming that he would be able to get back that night. Valentino’s punishments usually didn’t last longer than a few hours. He’d be able to leave soon enough. 

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Hey, have you seen Angel Dust?” Charlie asked Vaggie as she walked into the room. Vaggie was chilling on the couch, enjoying a hot beverage. 

“No, but then again, I haven’t been looking for him or anything,” Vaggie said, taking a sip from her cup. 

“I wanted to see if he wanted to help us clean up down here if he was bored, but he’s not in his room.”

“He must have gone out, then.”

Charlie frowned. “Yeah, I’m worried about that. Last time he went out, he got into a turf war.”

“Which is exactly why I said it would be difficult to start our hotel with him,” Vaggie said. It was getting easier for her to be around Angel without wanting to constantally strangle him, but she still didn’t have faith that he would want to redeem himself. He was too big a name to want to suddenly turn around and act good for the heck of it. “We could have pulled any other demon off the street, but it had to be the biggest porn star around, who, might I remind you, is contracted to one of the overlords that could destroy us for trying to purify his property!”

“Well, I believe it can be done. Besides, we have Alastor now, so that’s another person we have to protect the hotel from other overlords. Angel will be fine.”

“Yes, he’s fine here, but what about now? While he’s out and about?” 

Charlie was a little bit worried about that, but Angel managed to take care of himself pretty well, so he should be fine. If he did run into Valentino, he would know how to handle him since he worked for him, right? She sure hoped so. 

…

“I saw something very interesting on the news the other day,” Valentino said from where he stood by the window, glancing outside before pulling the curtains closed. 

Angel stayed quiet. He knew better than to talk without permission when Valentino was mad. He stayed kneeling on the floor like he was told, waiting for what was to come. They were in one of Valentino’s special rooms on the third to top floor. The room was intimidating, made to cause fear for those unlucky enough to step foot in it. It was a room specifically made for punishments. Different devices littered the walls, all made with the purpose of causing pain. If he didn’t know better, Angel would say that this room was used for some hardcore BDSM shit, but he had worked for Valentino long enough to know that those were on a different floor. No pleasure came about to those that entered this space. 

“Redemption, huh? Is that what you want? Because I sure as Hell know that I didn’t give you permission to seek something like that!” Valentino growled, coming closer and grabbing something dangling off the wall behind Angel. He roughly snatched one of Angel’s arms, clasping a cuff around his wrist. It was too tight, making Angel whimper a bit as it pressed against his skin and caught his fur in the clamps, but forced himself to not cry out anymore than he had to. He wouldn’t give Valentino the pleasure of seeing him break, not today. One by one, he locked chains around each of his arms, including the ones he usually hid away, having obediently given them up. He wanted to make this as painless as possible. 

“Da-“ Angel started, but Valentino quickly cut him off with a slap to his face. It stung, but it wasn’t anything Angel hadn’t felt before. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it! You thought you could stay clean or something? You wanted to get away from me?!” Valentino screamed, more pissed at Angel than he had ever been before. There was always that small amount of fear that Angel felt when near the man, but now he was shaking. He was terrified. 

“No, I-“

“I said shut up!” Valentino yelled, slapping him again. Angel was starting to think that he might seriously hurt him this time. Usually he sent somebody else in to have their sick way with him, but there was nobody else around. He was going to punish him himself. “I OWN YOU! I will always own you! There is nothing you can do to get away!”

The overlord stopped screaming for a moment, trying to gather his breath. The room was silent except for the sound of him breathing heavily in anger and the occasional clanking of chains as Angel cowered against the wall. The quiet was scarier to him than the screaming. 

“I’ll just have to prove to you that you’ll never be able to escape me,” Valentino said as he stalked closer to the porn star. Angel looked on in horror as Valentino rolled up his sleeves and cracked his knuckles, a murderous scowl on his face. 

He would not break. He would not break. 

He broke. Tears escaped his eyes as he felt his body weaken with each hit. Tears rolled down his face as he fought to get away, only to be trapped by the chains and forced to endure the wrath of his boss. Tears was the only the only thing he could see as the rest of the world blurred around him. 

That night, Angel was left there, chained to the wall and hurting worse than he ever had before. Even his father’s punishments didn’t hurt that bad. 

“Wait, you’re going to leave me chained here?” Angel croaked out as Valentino left the room. The cuffs were as tight as ever, making his wrists very sore to the point where he would rather cut his arms off, yet the other demon made no move to remove them as he turned to leave. 

Valentino paused to glare back at him. “I told you: I own you. You need to learn not to cross the line like that again. You’ll be staying here until you fully understand that your actions come with severe consequences.”

With that, he walked out, and all Angel could do was sit there and cry. 

Where was his soulmate when he needed him?

…

“It’s been two days since we’ve seen Angel,” Charlie pointed out to the others as they all sat down in the living room for a staff meeting. Husk was downing a bottle of cheap booze and Niffty was frantically cleaning as they spoke, but the other three were sitting calmly at chairs in the dining room. Well, as calmly as some of them could be while dealing with this crisis. Charlie was currently twisting around nervously, hands clutching her hair as she tried to think about where Angel could be. 

“I’m sure that he is fine,” Alastor reassured her, though he was not entirely convinced of that himself. 

“We don’t know that for sure! What if he’s hurt? What if he’s out doing something bad again? What if that led to him getting hurt?”

“Why do you care so much?” Vaggie asked as she gently pried Charlie’s fingers away from her scalp, not wanting her to injure herself. “He probably gave up and left or something.”

“I care because it is our job to help him, and frankly, he has started to grow on me! We need to make sure he’s not hurt!” Charlie said. 

“And we will,” Vaggie said, knowing that they will end up searching for this demon whether she wanted to or not, “but we can’t freak out over something we don’t know is happening. He could have lost track of time or slept somewhere else for the night.”

Charlie took a deep breath. “You’re right. We have to stay calm and figure out how to find him. Alastor, do you have any plans on how we can figure out where he is?”

Alastor thought for a moment, but unfortunately, he had nothing. “Hmmmm, nope! Can’t say I do!”

“Great,” Charlie slumped over so that her head hit the table, “how are we ever going to find him?”

“We’ll keep an eye out for anything that could lead to him,” Vaggie told her, “and we’ll ask people if they know anything when we go to town. For now, let’s call this meeting and actually go do something useful for the hotel. He might come back on his own, and we have no proof that he’s in danger, so let’s not worry about it until we have to.”

Vaggie led Charlie out of the dining room, wanting to find a way to lower her stress. Alastor watched as they disappeared through the doorway, thinking to himself. He wished that he could find a way to find Angel. Even if he didn’t understand the other demon, he was still an essential part of this hotel, as seen with how much his disappearance affected Charlie. Besides, Alastor kind of missed the unpredictable behavior Angel possessed. It was very entertaining to be around him, and he was getting bored without that now. 

If only he knew where to start in order to find him. Oh well, Vaggie was probably right. He would likely come crawling back through the hotel doors. 

…

Angel was in no condition to get out of that torture chamber, much less crawl back to the hotel. 

It had been three days since he came to the studio for this prolonged punishment. Valentino came to visit him each day, spending some time to continue his abuse before leaving again. By now, Angel could barely feel his wrists or hands. They were numb, which couldn’t be good, and the chains were still too tightly clamped to them. Blood pooled around him, but somehow he was still sitting there consciously. He was surprised that he hadn’t passed out yet. Valentino was purposely stopping right before he did so that he would feel the pain longer. 

Valentino came into the room, a look of disgust appearing on his face as he stared down at the demon on the floor. “Have you learned your lesson yet?”

Angel looked up, seeing Valentino’s impatient face as he waited for an answer. “Y-Yes, daddy, I did, please. I’ll be good. Please, the chains hurt.”

Valentino pretended to consider his plea before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think you have. You still haven’t fully understood how much trouble you’re in if you think you’re going to be able to convince me to let you go with such weak begging.”

Valentino started to approach him. Angel didn’t want more pain, but he knew there was no escape. 

He couldn’t get away. 

But… maybe? There was hope?

It was at that moment, as Valentino creeped closer and closer, ready to punish him further, when Angel switched. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling nice and wrote another chapter today. This also might be my way of procrastinating my homework. :) Sorry if this chapter is kind of trash towards the end with the dialogue. I tried my best, but sometimes dialogue isn’t one of my strengths.

Charlie was pacing back and forth as she glanced around the hotel lobby. A lot of major redecorating had been done, and it looked great, but she was wondering if it was missing something. There were new couches, chairs, lights, curtains, desks, and more filling the space. It looked nice, and she had to hand it to Alastor and Niffty for the amazing work they did. There was even a cute mirror hung up by one of the setups of chairs. It matched perfectly with their fancy, yet comfortable, theme!

“Done!” Niffty exclaimed as she finished wiping dust off of some of the counters. “Everything is sparkly clean! Now it’s time for the dining room!”

Niffty ran off to clean up the other rooms in the hotel, excited to be helping with such important tasks.

“Everything looks great!” Charlie said, happy that her hotel lobby finally looked how it should have from the beginning. She turned to Vaggie, who was reading in a chair. “Doesn’t it look amazing?”

“It’s… presentable,” Vaggie agreed. 

“Yes, it is simply marvelous!” Alastor said as he came into the room. “It will definitely attract all kinds of guests for you to attempt to redeem!”

Charlie bent over to examine the books that had been placed on a bookshelf by a couch, curious as to what reading material Vaggie provided the lobby with. As she did, she ranted happily about the new designs, but she was soon interrupted by Alastor. 

“...Charlie?” Alastor called our hesitantly.

“Yes?” She asked as she turned around, only to freeze. “Woah, Alastor, are you okay?”

Alastor wasn’t smiling. The grin that was there a moment before was gone, a frown in its place. It was unsettling. It was unnatural. It didn’t make sense. 

“Alastor?” Alastor questioned, confused. 

“Well, that’s very creepy,” Vaggie said when she saw what was going on. 

“Yeah, I knew you were scary, but seeing you frowning makes me feel like I did something very wrong. What happened?” Charlie asked. 

Alastor looked around him in a panic, seeing that he was in the hotel lobby. He spotted the mirror on the wall nearby, rushing over to it immediately. What he saw in the mirror shocked him, causing him to gasp at the surprise. He was shocked, yes, but he could not be happier with what he saw. 

“What’s going on?” Charlie asked again, worried. 

“Charlie, listen to me,” Alastor turned back towards her, making direct eye contact. 

“I’m listening.”

“Ya know the building for the Porn Studios?” 

Charlie tilted her head in absolute confusion. Why was Alastor asking her that? “Yeah?? What about it?”

“There are these rooms on the third to top floor that Valentino uses for punishing those who piss him off. Tell Alastor that I’m there! He should know to hurry by now, but tell him to do so anyway!”

“Ummm, what?! But you’re Alastor? I’m confused.”

“Holy shit,” Vaggie stood up, her mouth hanging wide open. “Angel Dust?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes! I probably should have explained that bit,” Alastor, or, well,  _ Angel Dust _ said. 

“How are you here? And in Alastor’s body?” Vaggie asked. 

“Wait, you two switched! He’s your soulmate!” Charlie realized.

“But how can they switch if they’re both dead?” 

“Guess we’re special like that,” Angel said. “Now, I don’t have much time left before I switch back. Will you please make sure Alastor knows to look on the third to top floor? Even if he seems like he doesn’t want to find me now that he knows who I am, please try to convince him. I’m afraid that Valentino will end up killing me soon if I don’t get out now.”

“Of course I’ll tell him, but why would he not want to find you now that he knows?” Charlie was sad that Angel thought Alastor would give up on his soulmate so quickly. With how passionate Alastor was about most things, she assumed he would be about his Switch too. 

“Well, he’s so against touch, and you know that I’m no-“

Angel couldn’t finish because he was cut off by the minute ending. Alastor was back in that body now, as apparent by the sick grin that was now growing over his face. 

“Did he say where he is?” Alastor asked Charlie. 

“Yeah, the third to top floor of the Porn Studios. You’re going after him, right?” Charlie had to be sure that he cared enough to find him. 

“Why, of course, my dear! He is my soulmate, after all! On my way, I might as well terminate his contract with that bastard while I’m at it.”

…

Exactly one minute before having switched back and talking to Charlie, Alastor found himself in a massive amount of pain all of a sudden. It was not the fun pain he experienced sometimes, but one of great discomfort. 

Why was his soulmate in such pain?

He could barely see around him due to the tears he could feel coming out of his eyes. Alastor himself hadn’t cried in years, and he knew his soulmate couldn’t have had done so either if he was in Hell. Whatever happened to him must have been bad. Once he blinked away the tears as best as he could, he found what, or who, had caused the pain, and he couldn’t help but grin when he saw who it was. 

He could feel that a murder was going to happen very soon, possibly moments after he would switch back. 

“Why are you smiling, you bitch?” Valentino asked. 

“Oh,” Alastor chuckled as he noticed the chains holding up six arms, “I’m just planning out how I’m going to kill you, is all.”

Valentino bursted out laughing. “Ha! You? Kill me? Now I really see how my punishments have not gotten through to you! I own you! You’ll never escape!”

Alastor glanced down at the familiar clothes adorning his soulmate’s body. He saw how matted his fur was with blood, how bruised his skin was, and how badly he hurt. Angel Dust was definitely in more danger than anybody at the hotel had thought. 

Oh, he would get his revenge. 

“Would you prefer I cut your limbs off one by one with your eyes pinned open so that you can watch?” Alastor grinned. “Or would you rather I poison you slowly while you scream as your insides feel like they’re on fire?”

“What are you going on about?” Valentino stepped on his leg, pushing down enough to create more pain, but Alastor didn’t pay attention to that. “Have I driven you complete insane? I don’t think you understand what’s going to happen to you.”

“No, I don’t think you understand what’s about to happen to you,” Alastor disagreed. “You better be waiting for me here. I don’t like to have to chase my prey.”

Alastor watched as Valentino grew more enraged. He probably should have been worried about what he would do to Angel due to this anger, but he would be there soon enough to rescue him. 

Alastor switched to his own body, ready to take back what was his. 

…

“How dare you say such things to me!” Valentino seethed as he twisted his foot into Angel’s leg, causing him to wince at the pain he was feeling again. The minute of reprieve he had was nice, but now he was back to suffering.

He hoped Alastor would get to him soon. He was scared that he would leave him there. What if he didn’t want him because of his sexual actions and annoying behavior? It sounded like something Alastor would do. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you! Nobody talks back to me like that!” Valentino continued. 

Well, if he was going to die, he might as well go out with a bang!

“Obviously somebody should,” Angel told him. It felt nice to finally speak against him. He knew he would regret it, but at least he knew that he was getting on Valentino’s nerves all the way up until the end. 

“Why, you little bitch! You asked for it!” Valentino went to grab a knife off of his display on the wall, ready to stab Angel right through the heart with it. He wanted to kill the demon who disobeyed him so much. However, as he approached him, he noticed something off about the shadows around them. They were warping, changing shape. Faces soon formed within them, smiling up at him. 

“That was fast,” Angel said, causing Valentino to look back towards him. He almost dropped his knife when he saw who was suddenly standing in front of Angel, blocking the way so Valentino couldn’t get back to him. 

“Of course, I couldn’t leave you here for much longer, now could I?” The Radio Demon asked as he managed to break the chains off of Angel’s wrists. His arms immediately fell to the ground, too weak to reach over and rub each other like he would have wished. Angel was content on just having them free, though. 

“What are you doing here?” Valentino glared. 

Alastor simply smiled. “I’m here to kill you for hurting what is mine.”

That day, Alastor’s audience listening to his radio show got to hear an extra special segment featuring the death of an extra special guest. 

…

“My hero,” Angel joked as Alastor bent over to pick him up once he was finished obliterating Valentino. He was too weak to try and hold onto him, but he trusted his soulmate not to drop him. His arms, all six of them since he was in too much pain to retract a pair, rested on top of his body while Alastor held him close, carrying him bridal style. “I wouldn’t have followed Val’s orders to come see him if I’d have known you were my soulmate and could take him out so easily.”

“Dearie, you should have told one of us where you were going,” Alastor chastised him. Angel didn’t respond, as he knew he was right. He just pressed his face into Alastor’s neck as the overlord started to hurry back to the hotel. 

“Are you disappointed?” Angel asked. 

“In what?” Alastor questioned. They were getting closer to the hotel. He would be able to patch Angel up there, and he knew he would have to do so quickly. 

“In me being your soulmate? I know I’m not what you expected.”

Alastor held him closer, careful not to press too hard into any of his wounds. “I’m more than happy to have you as my soulmate. I’ve only been searching for you all my life.”

“But…”

“Shhh,” Alastor shushed him, “we’ll talk more once you’re feeling better. Relax for now.”

Soon, they were back at the hotel. Alastor rushed through the front doors, startling Charlie and Vaggie, who were talking on the couch. 

“Oh no!” Charlie cried out when she saw the state Angel was in. “Is he okay?!”

“He will be, but I need to bandage him up right now, so we can’t talk,” Alastor said. 

“Okay, but let us know if you need anything.”

Alastor made his way up to Angel’s room, figuring that he would be more comfortable in his own bed than anywhere else. Angel whined as he set him down, the movement causing his wounds to sting and the loss of comfort from being held to sadden him. Angel could feel himself falling into darkness. All he wanted right now was to sleep, and as Alastor was using his abilities to help stabilize him and was starting to clean his wounds, he let himself drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had, you know... school. AP classes are hard. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for how shit this chapter is. After writing all of the more adult themed and messed up stuff in previous chapters, it was kinda hard for me to figure out how to write fluff again even though that’s what I’m used to. I also had a small case if unmotivation and writer’s block while writing this. So, yeah, it might be kind of cringey and not what I wanted, but it’s how it’s gonna end. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Angel slowly opened his eyes, blinking with his eyebrows furrowed until he got used to the world around him. His entire body was sore, but he felt a lot better than before. He no longer felt like he wanted to die… again. Why had he been in such pain? Oh, yeah, Valentino, and then Alastor…

Alastor!

Angel sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as his head pounded and his vision became blurry. He braced himself against the desk next to his bed before he was able to get past the rush that went to his head. Looking around, he found that he was alone in his room. He was a bit disappointed, but he had no idea how long he had been out. Alastor wouldn’t have sat with him for days if that was what it had taken for him to recover. Standing up, he made his way out of his room. He had to find him, to thank him for bandaging him up and hopefully talk about them being soulmates. He limped across the hallway and struggled down the stairs, but eventually he made it into the lobby. 

Empty, damnit. Not even Husk was at the bar. They were probably out somewhere or having a staff meeting. He hoped that didn’t mean Alastor was gone too. He stood there silently, trying to figure out where to look first, when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. 

His soulmate liked to cook, which meant Alastor liked to cook, so there was a high chance of that being him in there. Angel made a beeline towards the kitchen, only coming close to tripping completely over twice in the process. He pushed open the door to the kitchen, and his efforts were not for nothing. There, mixing in some ingredients in a large pot, was Alastor, an apron wrapped around his front. He didn’t seem to hear Angel come in, too busy whistling to the tune on the radio he had turned on next to him. Angel smiled at the sight, seeing Alastor in a whole new light now that he knew they were soulmates. This was the man who he practically witnessed die. He was the man whose only thought in that moment had been to leave him a little memento of his presence: that damn smiley face. He was the man who saved him from his suffering. 

Angel approached him quietly, planning on trying to startle the more powerful demon, but stopped short when he saw what Alastor was making. Mmmm, it was that spaghetti. The one he had been itching to eat again for decades. Oh, he was so going to put that shit in his mouth as soon as it was done. 

“That better be for me, baby,” Angel said as he came to stand next to Alastor, staring longingly at the pot of noodles. 

Alastor glanced at him, his eye twitching at the pet name, which he knew he would have to start getting used to now since there was no way Angel would stop giving him what he considered “cute names.” “Yes, well, it was my intention to give you some when I started making it. Now, shouldn’t you be in bed? You know, resting?”

“I woke up and got bored! Besides… I wanted to talk to you about everything that happened.”

“We will talk, but first sit down and let me finish this so that I don’t burn it.”

Angel pouted, but he did what he was told. He made his way into the dining room next door, sitting himself down. He passed the time by laying his head on the table - tired - while he waited. He hoped that the food wouldn’t take too long to be ready. 

Luckily for him, Alastor entered the room a few minutes later, carrying two plates full of spaghetti. Alastor gently placed his bowl in front of him, helped him sit up properly, then sat down in the seat directly across from him. Angel wished he would have sat right next to him, but he knew that it would be easier to look at each other this way while they talked. 

Angel shoved a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth, moaning at how good it tasted, before speaking up. “I wanted to thank you for saving me from Valentino.”

“Of course! There was no way I was going to leave you there,” Alastor told him, also beginning to eat. 

“And we’re… soulmates.”

“Yes, it would appear so!”

“And you’re okay with me being your soulmate?”

“Yes, I thought I mentioned that I’ve been waiting to meet you, did I not?”

Angel thought for a moment. “I have a vague memory of you saying that, but I mostly remember all of the pain I was in during that time, sooooo.”

“That does make sense, so I’ll say it again: I’ve been waiting all of my life for you, and I’m not going to let you go now. I’m more than happy that you’re my soulmate, though, we are going to have to talk about some boundaries, as I do not have the same sexual drive as you,” Alastor said. “More like no sexual drive.”

Angel shrugged. “I’m okay with that. Honestly, after everything that has happened, I’m perfectly fine taking this as slow as you want. All my life it’s all been sex, but… the soft side of romance sounds pretty good right now, if that’s what you’re okay with. I need a break from the duties Valentino forced me to do. We could never have sex and I’d still be happy.”

Alastor seemed surprised. “Really? I thought you’d beg me to do it with you at least sometimes.”

“No, I just want to be with my soulmate in whatever way works best.”

Alastor’s grin turned into a much more genuine smile. He knew waiting for his soulmate would be worth it. 

The two talked while they ate, getting to know each other better. While before they hadn’t thought too much about the other, they were now learning that they really liked each other. Alastor found Angel to be quite funny behind that flirty persona he put on, and Angel saw that Alastor had a soft spot that he knew only he would be able to see. 

Once they were done eating, Alastor took their plates back to the kitchen to put in the dishwasher. When he came back, he helped Angel stand. Angel still felt sore, and it was hard to walk too far on his own now that he really felt the pain in his legs, so he was glad to have the overlord there to support him as they walked back upstairs to his room. Alastor helped him sit with his back against the headboard. 

“Sit with me?” Angel asked, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could. Alastor was not affected by the eyes, but he still agreed to sit with his soulmate. They did still have a lot to talk about, which they proceeded to do for a while. An hour or two later, Angel began to feel like he had to lay down some more, but he didn’t want to stop their conversation just yet. He began to test his luck. 

First, he scooted closer to Alastor, pretending like he was simply stretching his limbs from sitting so long. Alastor glanced at him suspiciously, knowing that that amount of stretching was way too overexaggerated for it to be real. Next, he began to lean his head to the side more, getting closer and closer to leaning on Alastor’s shoulder, but never quite making it. He didn’t want to be pushed off suddenly for creating unwelcome touch for the deer, but he desperately wanted to be cuddled. 

Angel was taken off guard when he suddenly felt Alastor’s arm circle around his shoulders, pulling him against him. His head fell onto Alastor’s own shoulder, his upper body tucked against him. 

“You should probably get some more sleep. It’ll help you heal faster,” Alastor said. 

“I don’t wanna,” Angel protested, already getting comfortable and not wanting to move. 

“I know, but you need to. I’ll be right here, just close your eyes and rest,” Alastor reassured him, not wanting to move either. 

Slowly, the two both began to drift off, but right before they did, Angel had another question. 

“Alastor?”

“What?”

“Before, I asked you if you knew that serial killer, but it was YOU the whole time.”

Alastor chuckled quietly. “Yeah, yeah it was.”

…

In the next few weeks, Alastor’s relationship with Angel grew. The two of them learned a lot about who their soulmate really was. At night, they could be found in each other’s arms, never alone in bed again. This felt intimate enough for them. They didn’t need the added sexual activities that Angel was so used to. He found himself not missing it. 

Charlie and Niffty were thrilled that the two of them found each other while Vaggie and Husk couldn’t care less. Charlie felt like it was one more step to them wanting to redeem themselves. Vaggie thought that it gave them more incentive to commit bad crimes together, especially since Alastor was an overlord. There was no way he was achieving redemption, not any time soon if at all, and Angel wouldn’t want to leave his soulmate. 

All in all, the two of them were happy, glad to find the only thing that mattered to them and could distract them from the torture that was Hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue writing for Radiodust? It’s kind of fun, and I have a few more ideas (one I’m planning on possibly doing next and a little bit excited about), but I’m just wondering... am I good at writing them or are they too out of character?


End file.
